


Reward

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel MCU, captain america movies, daredevil - Fandom, matt murdock - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: But who would say no to this, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Kids wrap it before you tap it, Other, Smut, Threesome, am i right?, i have no shame left, m/f/m, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: You find yourself in a rather unexpected situation with Bucky and Matt, after Bucky notices how much you stare at Matt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't even know what this is, ok? I don't know what happened... But my Matt Murdock crush has came back (with a vengeance) and I'm still not over Bucky, because no one get's over him, right? So, this idea came to my mind and this happened.  
> Please, be kind... I've never written a threesome before. As always, comments and recommendations are welcomed.  
> Hope y'all enjoy reading this!

Is not that Bucky was not enough, he was more than enough. He always left you a panting, sweaty, tired mess. But there was something about Matt, you couldn't pinpoint what it was... You guessed it was your remarkable talent to be attracted to complicated guys that you knew were not convenient for you, not that they were bad guys or anything. But the nature of their activities made it clear they weren't the most convenient men for you, after all you were (for the world) simply an assistant to Tony Stark and somehow, someway down the road you found your way into Bucky Barnes' bed and as much as you tried to talk yourself out of it, you couldn't make yourself stop. That good he was.

And there was, also, something more you couldn't stop yourself from doing: Staring at Matt Murdock every time he came to one of his mysterious appointments with Tony, you did your best, but he was there all raged good looks, round sun glasses and scruffy smirk and you knew that if Bucky caught you staring like that he would know what was going on in your head and the thoughts you were having about him. And you knew what Matt did at night and about his abilities and it only made you feel more attracted to him.

So, when you stumbled into Bucky's apartment and found him sitting on the couch wearing those damned grey sweatpants and nothing more and he basically pounced on you, caging you in his arms and without even so much as a word crushed his lips against yours you became fairly distracted and it took you a good twenty seconds to notice the two extra hands roaming the sides of your body and the hard chest pressing onto your back, but once you did you broke away from the kiss and turned around coming face to face with a smirking Matt, and your heart almost leapt out of your chest.

"M-Matt... What are y... Buck?" You stammered not sure what was happening, but Bucky seemed to know, he seemed to know a lot more than you did, his arms sneaking around your waist, his lips on your ear, which was easier when you were wearing the high heels Tony gave you for Christmas last year.  
"Doll... You thought I was not going to notice how you look at Matt?" He asked, his voice low and raspy. Your heart was running a million miles an hour, and you were sure your lipstick was smudged all over yours and Bucky's lips "Because I did and so did Matt, didn't you Matt?"  
"I did notice" He came just a little bit closer, so close that you could smell him, and You knew you were fucked, wether it was in a good way or a bad one was still to be decided.  
"I'm sorry Buck... I... Just" You were a stammering mess, and Matt was standing in front of you with a smirk plastered on his handsome face and you still were not sure what to make out of it.  
"Shhh... Doll, is the same way you look at me" Fuck, you were in deep shit with these two. Matt was so close, and Bucky's hot breath on your ear was sending shivers down your spine "And you've been such a good girl lately and good girls get rewards, don't they?"  
Oh... Now you knew. Now you knew what they were planning.  
"Have I?" You asked incredulously.  
"For what I've been told... You have" Matt hooked a finger under your chin, making you meet his eyes.  
"Go on, Doll... Kiss him" Bucky said.

And you did kiss him, Matt's lips were soft on yours. He was so much softer than Bucky. His kiss was passionate and demanding but so, so soft. While Bucky took whatever it is he wanted, Matt convinced you to give it to him, he took charge by softly and slowly melting your hesitance away. He pulled you to him, grabbing your waist, pressing you flush against his body, your arms around his neck, your fingers threading softly at the hair in the nape of his neck. Then you felt Bucky pressing against your back and a moan scaped your lips, his half hard dick pressing at the small of your back, causing you to push back against him. When you broke away from the kiss you were already breathing heavy, the warmth of your arousal extending across your entire body.

"Your heart is beating so fast" Matt's voice was lower now, deeper "Can you hear it?" That question was directed at Bucky, who was the only other person in the room with heightened senses.  
"Oh... I can" He started kissing your neck and his hands went to your coat getting it off of your body slowly "Doll... You look so good, between the two of us" Once he discarded your coat, you turned around and kissed him again. His lips were rough against yours, his hand tangling in your hair and pulling just enough to remind you that he was the one in charge. His cold metal hand was cradling the side of your face, his thumb caressing your cheek and his eyes were fixed on your face, going from your slightly parted lips to your eyes "Doll, do you want this?" You nodded your head without hesitation "I need you to use your words, Doll"  
"Yes" You smirked "I do want this, both of you" you extended your hand searching for Matt's body that wasn't far from you.

The three of you made your way to the bedroom, and Bucky took a sit at the foot of the bed, pulling you onto his lap his hands bunching your skirt around your waist and then grabbing two handfuls of your ass "Doll, don't you think Matt is looking lonely over there?" His flesh hand slaps your ass roughly leaving a stinging sensation behind.  
"Matt, come here, please" You are trying to sound as innocent as you can, even when the promise of what's to come is not. You watch entranced as Matt moves to take a sit on the bed beside Bucky and you, somewhere along the way from the living room to the bedroom he took his jacket off and his tie has been loosened, and the grace and ease of the way he navigates the space has you squirming on Bucky's lap.  
When Matt sits you place yourself on his lap, and kiss him again. Once again you marvel at how different kissing him is, how his hands are firm on your waist but so soft at the same time, you grind your hips against his and Matt groans into your mouth and nibbles your lower lip playfully. Then he flips you over and you find yourself lying on your back on the bed, Matt between your legs and you feel Bucky move until his laying on your side "So eager"  
"Doll, let's get you out of these clothes" And between the two of them, they make quick work of getting you out of your pencil skirt and rock band t-shirt, you're left on your underwear and the guys are still almost completed clothed, so you launch your self at Matt and start making quick work of his tie and shirt, undoing his buttons until you push the shirt off of him and toss it across the room. You feel Bucky's hands at your waist pulling you onto his lap once more, this time with your back against his chest.

Bucky tangles his right hand on your hair, pulling and angling your head so he can kiss your neck, he's nipping and sucking and doing his best to leave marks all over your neck and you moan. You can see Matt in front of you, he is straddling your legs now, and god... Is he beautiful, he's leaner than Bucky, but he's still all muscle and long legs and his face with those lips and that stubble. Matt starts kissing down your chest, his warm hands cupping your breasts over your the soft cups of your bra that do nothing to hide how hard your nipples are and the scratch of the fabric against your skin when Matt flicks his thumbs over them makes you gasp and stammer "M-Matt... Oh, God"

Matt cups your face in his hand, his sunglasses long forgotten, and kisses you again and this time you can feel a bit more of urgency and you whimper when you feel Bucky's hand cupping you over your damp underwear, giving Matt's tongue access to your mouth. When he breaks away from the kiss he is smirking once more, his thumb caressing your cheek "Do you always make those beautiful sounds?"  
Your brain is hazy and words are hard, but Bucky bites your earlobe and with a husky voice says "Matt just asked you a question"  
"Mmm... Fu-Fuck... Yes" Is all you manage to get out. Then Matt is at your side, hooking his fingers n the sides of your panties and pulling them down your legs slowly. When your underwear is discarded, he starts a path of kisses all the way up your left leg. He's teasing, and you realize in that moment that's the one thing they have in common, because Bucky is teasing you too. His hands are all over your breasts pinching and kneading your nipples and all you can do is moan and whimper because it is too much and not enough to get you to the point you need to be. And you're still not sure how you got to this point, because you're almost completely naked between two of the most gorgeous men you've ever seen and they're wrecking delicious havoc on your body. Bucky, as it is his costume rips your bra off of you, and now you're completely naked, moaning and whimpering and almost sobbing while you feel Matt's stubble scratch against the soft skin of your thighs, and you know the sting will be there for few days after all this is over. 

That's the moment when you feel Matt lick a stripe from your entrance to your clit, and you don't know what to do with your hands, because is almost as if they're trying to overload your senses and make you hyper aware of everything they're doing. Bucky's flesh hand tangles in your hair once more and tugging he angles your head so he can kiss you. And you're moaning into the kiss, because Matt is doing everything in his power to make you cum, you feel like your body is melting in their hands and while Matt's head is buried between your legs and he is liking and sucking and dipping his tongue inside you Bucky is whispering praises in your ear.  
"Doll, you're being so good... And you look so good. Do you like how Matt eats you out?" You feel the scrape of his scruff against your ear and whimper, bucking your hips against Matt's face. And you know Bucky expects you to answer, but there's so much of everything that you can barely breath... Let alone form a coherent enough sentence "Dollface... When I ask you a question I want answer"  
"Y-yes... Oh, fuck! Matt... Please"  
"That's more like it" Then Bucky tugs your hair and kisses you again. His left hand is still toying with your breasts and Matt's tongue is circling your clit, while he inserts two fingers in you, a low moan scaping your lips at his action, he starts to move his fingers slowly, and you can't help but buck your hips into his hand meeting him at every move. When you are almost sure you're just a few seconds away from coming, Matt stops, his fingers still inside you and moving but he starts trailing kisses up your abdomen and between your breasts, with his free hand taking Bucky's left one and guiding between your legs and when you caught up with what they're about to do you almost come right there, because Matt is still fucking you with his fingers and now Bucky is rubbing circles around your sensitive bud with his metallic fingers.  
Matt takes your jaw on his free hand and kisses you hard and you can feel your taste on his tongue and lips. That's all it takes to send you over the edge, you feel your legs trembling your mouth opens in a silent scream, your hands one gripping Bucky's metallic wrist and the other clutching on Matt's arm and you know you'll leave marks but your orgasm is so intense and they're drawing it out by keeping up their movements.  
"T-too much... I can't... I" just like that you're coming again, this time you manage to let soft little whimpers and you feel tears pool at the corners of your eyes, of how intense all this is, they finally slow their movements. And you start to calm down slowly, your eyes closed and you feel a warm hand on your face, caressing your cheek.  
"I never imagined you were this sensitive" Matt's voice is soft and you nuzzle your face in his hand "So, so sensitive" He flicks a finger over your clit and you jerk, gasping and when you finally open your eyes you see him licking his fingers clean, and good God if that isn't one of the most beautiful images you've ever seen.  
You just hum softly and nuzzle your face onto his palm, feeling how Bucky's hands roam slowly up and down your thighs in a soothing way.  
"How do you feel?" You feel Bucky's voice on your ear and you're aware of how hard he is and your eyes dart down to Matt's crotch, just to see him straining against his dress pants.  
"So good" You're practically purring, and you feel how your arousal starts to grow again, you want them both. You reach your hand and palm Matt's length over his pants, rocking your hips against Bucky at the same time. And you hear them hiss.

You turn around and kiss Bucky, biting his lower lip and tugging it softly. His hands are on your waist pulling you to him "How do you want us?" And suddenly you start to feel self conscious. How are you supposed to answer that? You bury your face in his neck and kiss him, trying to draw out the moment when you'll have to answer "Love, I need you to answer me and stop distracting me" He chuckles. Matt is kissing your shoulder, his arms sneaking around your waist and pulling you, once more, on his lap.  
"I want both of you, at the same time" You feel the heat spreading all over your body, you feel greedy, in the best way possible. Bucky smirks at you and you hear Matt's laugh behind you. You bite your lip.  
"I swear you're going to be the death of me" He looks straight at Matt and then says "Should we give her what she wants?"  
"I think we should" One of his hands is again between your legs, two fingers inside you and his thumb caressing your clit, just so you feel it but not enough to make you come again, whimpers falling from your lips while you stare at Bucky with hooded eyes "Look at how good she's being for us" Your nails are digging on Matt's thighs and you can practically hear the smirk in his voice when he speaks on your ear again "Are you going to come again for us, pretty girl?"  
"Can I?" You ask breathless, rocking your hips in tandem with the lazy movements of Matt's hand "Can I cum, please?" Your voice sounds small and tad more desperate than what you'd like to admit, but at the moment you can't bring yourself to care. You need it.  
"Of course, babe" Matt's voice is soothing in your ear and his hand is moving faster, the coil in your tummy tightening more and more. Bucky is staring at you, and you can just wonder how you look, sitting on Matt's lap with his hand between your legs, lips swollen from kissing them both and lipstick smeared all over them. And you're coming for the third time, you're so sensitive now and you know just how sore you're going to be after.

When you calm down you hear Bucky "Babydoll, turn around. Face down, ass up" You don't even ask, you just do it because you need them inside you as soon as possible. You can hear the shuffling of clothes and then feel Bucky's naked thighs behind you and Matt is placing your head on his lap, moving your hair out of your face. Bucky moves once again and your hear a drawer being opened and shut. When he comes back you hear a spurting sound and feel the cold lubricant on your puckered hole, Bucky's fingers tracing soft circles around it. Your back tenses at the feeling, but Matt's hands are caressing your back and he is praising you "C'mon pretty girl... Relax, that's it. You're such a good girl"  
Now Bucky had two fingers inside you, moving them slowly and thoughtfully, stretching you out and preparing you for what was next. You moaned when the discomfort started to turn into pleasure, moving your hips softly.  
"That's it, baby" Bucky praises and you basically purr in response "Do you think you are ready now?" You nod frantically, your mind is a haze of lust and want and need "Doll, I need you to use your words"  
"Y-yes... James, please" You plead with him. His fingers leave you and Matt helps you to your knees, so he can get off the bed and take the rest of his clothes off. When you see him naked there's only so much you can do to not stare, because he is beautiful. He's strong and lean. And you want him so bad, just as bad as you want Bucky.

You follow Matt with your eyes as he lays naked on the bed and tends a hand to you. Taking his hand you scoot closer to him, but instead of straddling his hips right away you lean down and kiss the tip of his cock, then lick a thick stripe from base to tip.  
"Fuck" He mutters under his breath and you smile to yourself "No, no... Come here, the time to play is over" He pulls you over and you straddle his hips, biting your lip when his length brushes your pussy, a shivering breath living you when Bucky comes behind you and grabs your waist.  
"Doll, stop playing. You don't want to get punished, right?" You shake your head and take Matt in your hand, lining him up with your entrance and slowly sinking down in him. You stay still, getting used to the feel of him inside you, Matt's hands are on your face, caressing in a soothing way and you start to rock softly on top of him. Not really riding him, just giving both of you some needed friction and movement.  
Then Bucky is behind you, he pushes you forward softly until you're almost lying completely on top of Matt, your hands on the sides of his head, and Bucky starts to push inside of your asshole. Slowly and carefully, so to not hurt you or cause you any unnecessary discomfort, when he is completely inside of you he stays still, just as Matt underneath you.

And you, you feel so full. You've never felt like this before. Bucky's hands, smooth, hard and warm, are on your hips and Matt's are on your waist. This is what your wildest dreams are made of... Being sandwiched between these two gorgeous men and just feeling so full and wanton and fucking needy. You whimper and feel how Matt's thumbs draw little circles on your skin.  
"Shh... Relax, babe" His voice is strained and you notice how hard it has to be for them to not start moving right away.  
"Don't want you to get hurt, Doll" Bucky's lips are on your neck "Breathe"  
You will yourself to relax and breathe slowly, feel them stretching your both holes, and you squirm a little letting them know they can move.  
"Please" You whine "Move, I need it"  
"So needy" Bucky bites your shoulder and starts moving his hips, slowly at first making you gasp. Then Matt follows, planting his feet on the bed he withdraws when Bucky thrusts in, they fall into a rithm and the room is filled with moans and pants. Your tits bounce in front of Matt's face and he catches one nipple in his mouth and Bucky's metal hand starts to tweak your other nipple.  
They start to guide your hips back into them, with a bit more of force every time. And you are enjoying every second.  
"God! Fuck... Bucky! Matt!" Those are the only four words your brain can form at the moment.  
"You're so tight" You hear Matt mumbling against your breast "So warm... Jesus Christ!"  
"I know" Says Bucky smugly from behind you "That tight little pussy" His hand lands on your ass hard and you yelp "It feels like vice when she comes, gripping your cock and choking it"  
You moan at the way they're talking about your cunt, how you can barely form words but they're describing your pussy to one another.  
"Are you going to come again while we're fucking you like this, babe?" Their pace is almost punishing now, your clit is dragging over Matt's pelvic bone with every thrust from Bucky.  
"Oh, Matt... Yes, please! Make me come, please!" You almost beg and let yourself fall on your forearms. Clashing your lips to Matt's on a messy kiss, Bucky bites the back of your neck and you hiss into the kiss you're sharing.  
Your walls start to flutter and Matt's hips become erratic and seconds later you feel Bucky's grip on your hip tighten.  
"M'gonna come" You say breathless while their hips snap against you "I... I'm... Fuck"  
You come once again and this time they're buried deep inside you, your face is now hidden in Matt's neck and they're still moving chasing their orgasms and riding out yours, you're panting and shivering in pleasure.  
Until you feel Matt's hot cum fill your cunt. He stills inside you and you both are spent. Bucky follows soon after, and he falls forward almost crushing you between his and Matt's bodies.  
Bucky rolls over and you let yourself fall between them. Your head is on Matt's shoulder and you pull Bucky by the hand, making him cuddle you.  
"I don't think I'll be able to walk after that" You giggle softly.  
"Did you enjoy it?" Matt asks.  
You hide your face in his neck "Yes, very much. I wasn't expecting it"  
"We are not done with you yet, Doll" Bucky says from behind you.  
"My, my... What did I get myself into?" You say cheekily.  
"C'mon" Matt is pulling you up "Let's get you cleaned up so you can find out"


End file.
